I'm Not Going In!
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: Jaden and Syrus don't want to go in, simple enough? Throw in Zane and Chazz, and it won't be. CRACKFIC! Oneshot. Enjoy the cracky-goodness!


**I'm Not Going IN!**

**I feel like Hell right now. I've got a cold and a sore throat. Meh. I was watching the Fairly Oddparents, and BAM! This Oneshot hits me like a ton of bricks.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

The two males stood in front of the doorway which blared the word 'Ladies' in bright black decal lettering, why it was so fancifully written, no one knows. However, that wasn't the issue that was troubling Jaden and Syrus, no it was something much, much worse.

"I'm not going in, you go in," Syrus spoke up.

"I'm not going in, you go in, Jaden replied, looking utterly confused. Not that that wasn't unusual.

"What the hell are you two morons doing now?" A voice from behind them popped up snidely. They turned their attention toward the black haired emo, otherwise known as Chazz Princeton, and blinked.

"Jaden dropped one of his cards, and it flew into the bathroom," Syrus explained. Chazz just stared in amazement to their stupidity.

"Well, which one was it?" Jaden's stupid grin didn't leave as he said it and Chazz felt the irresistable urge to bitchslap them both, as hard as he possibly could and walk away, but the other part of him, the part where his concious was decided to hear the slackers out.

"Neos." Chazz smacked his forehead. What did he do that was so terrible in a past life to be stuck with these idiots? It must have been something pretty horrific. He pushed past the two, looked around to make sure there were no girls around, and pushed the door open.

"Idiots. I'll go in," Jaden and Syrus exchanged looks. Then grinned evilly. Chazz walked in... and the screaming began.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm looking for a card, look out! OUCH! Don't stick that near me! ACK! OW! THE PAIN!" Both males outside were currently on the ground, laughing their asses off.

"That was fun," Syrus said, wiping away tears of joy as he chuckled some more.

"I know. Let's do it again. Where's your brother?" Jaden asked, also wiping away tears of joy.

* * *

A few hours later, and a few screams later, Zane and Chazz were currently in the nurses office, both nursing woman related injuries. Chazz seemed to have gotten the worst of it, however because he was the only one complaining.

Alexis walked into this lovely image. She raised an eyebrow at the two, both of whom were holding ice packs to their faces.

"What happened to you two?" She asked innocently, not really all that concerned.

"Girl's restrooom. Had to get Jaden's Neos," both said at the same time, they glared at each other for a few seconds... then it clicked.

"SLACKERS!" Chazz screamed making a beeline for the door, or he would have, had it not been for the pain that shot down his legs. Being kicked in the balls repeatedly can do that to a person.

"JADEN! SYRUS! YOU'RE ASSES ARE MINE!" Zane screamed, not being in as much pain as Chazz was, and set off in search of the two evil masterminds... or in this case, the moronic duo, Twidle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. Alexis just shook her head and followed after the elder Truesdale, giving a cry of dissapointment because this was NOT how she wanted to spend her day off.

* * *

"ZANE! WE'RE SORRY! WE REALLY ARE, PLEASE LET US DOWN!" Jaden and Syrus screamed as both hung from the tree in utter embarassment as passerby stared at them, and instead of helping them, laughed their asses off, and went on their merry way. Bastards. Zane, however, continued to read a book with the utmost calm. Alexis finally caught up, raised an eyebrow at the scene before her, shook her head, and helped the idiots down from the tree. Both Syrus and Jaden fell to the ground with a thud, making the elder Truesdale smirk lightly. That's what they get for making him suffer that horrible fate. The two Slifers glared.

"What the hell was that for?" Jaden asked, shaking a fist. Zane just raised an eyebrow, and went back to his book, _Twilight_. Both Jaden and Syrus started screaming at him different things.

He just continued reading his book and walked away, making Alexis shake her head again.

Jaden and Syrus were going to have to get new hobbies!

* * *

**Yay. It's done. Don't you just love the brilliance in annoying others? I do. **

**Here have a cookie. -Sneezes- **

**Psycho Anna: Please review.**


End file.
